Keep Holding On
by TasteLikePurple
Summary: When he came back it was like a domino effect for Sakura. Friendships, work, and family crashed down around her. To top it off he's haunting her dreams foretelling her future for her. Is this something she has to watch happen? Will she give up? Who knows?
1. Hello, Again!

**Keep Holding On**

**XxX**

**Hello, again!**

**XxX**

**Disclaimer: I don't have an anime to my name! **

I walked through the gates with the sun beating down hotly on my back. I smiled and waved at Genma, who was currently working at the gate. He didn't usually work there but on occasions he would. He winked at me and I rolled my eyes at him. Genma may be a bit of a flirt...okay a HUGE flirt, but, he was a nice guy. I made my way down the streets of Konoha and headed towards the hokage tower. I smiled at a group of kids that were playing ball at the play ground.

In a sudden burst of happiness I leapt giddily on a nearby roof and began to race against my shadow, laughing at how I kept well ahead of it! When I stopped outside of Tsunade's office I did a 'in your face' dance at my shadow, which in return immaturely imitated me. I stuck my tongue out at it and turned toward the open window. I smiled seeing the tired form of Tsunade that was lightly snoring.

I hefted myself over the ledge of the window and landed lightly on the floor of my teachers office. I quietly made my way towards her and groaned. Why? Because Tsunade wasn't tired...no she was smashed. "Aw, come on." I said, exasperated. I sighed at my teacher's hopeless-ness and took a blank scroll off of her desk and began to file a report on my mission. It was basically me babysitting a head of a village because he suspected he was being targeted by bandits...for 5 strait months. Real waste of time. Though I did enjoy the super soft bed, clean clothes, long hot showers, and amazing gourmet food. So it wasn't that bad.

When I finished, I fished a bottle (AN:hard time spelling that! _') of painkillers out of my backpack and set it on her next to a note that said,

" Tsunade,

stop getting drunk or I won't help with paperwork anymore.

P.S. The report is on you desk or your drool washed it onto the floor!

Your Beloved Student,

Sakura."

I nodded happily and placed a whisper of a kiss on the top of her head and giggled as she made a unconscious swipe at me. I gave her a final glance and jumped out of the window. I looked out at the village. God knows how much I love this place. That I'd do anything for it. I smiled and dropped gently to the ground. I turned and began heading home. I sighed and listened to the birds sing out merrily.

My sensitive nose caught the smell of dango coming from a nearby food stall. My stomach grumbled, enter exasperated sigh. I knew that if I tried to move on my stomach would complain the whole way, so it would be in my best interest if I just bought some and ate it on the way home. I went into the small eatery and quickly ordered a box of dango and (upon serious thought) a cup of their Super Secret Specialty Tea.

It came in a blue paper cup that had an intricate black design at the bottom. I exited with drink and dango in hand, but nearly dropped both when I heard a loud growl erupt from my stomach. I laughed and took a swig of my tea, relishing in it's sweet taste and aroma. It was definitely deserving of that ridiculously long name. I walked in a calm silence to my home.

**Something's off...**

_Such as?_

**Like...where is everyone?**

_Are you blind? There are lots of people here._

**I meant ninja!**

_There was Genma and Tsunade._

**You usually meet up with Naruto by now.**

_He might be on a mission._

**Okay. That might be...but, there is definitely something wrong.**

After that oh-so comforting conversation with my Inner I couldn't help but notice how I wasn't seeing any of my friends. _Oh! They're probably at Ichiraku's, _I thought, happy that I had a reasonable explanation as to why I wasn't seeing them. _And even if they're not they probably just have other things going on. _

I made my way down the street and Ichiraku slowly came into view. I strained my ears to see if I could hear the babble of Naruto, but was only met with bubbling sounds of the ramen broth. I frowned, thinking I might've found Naruto and he'd begin to ramble on about a mission he just go off of throwing in his trademark 'Believe it!' occasionally. I shrugged and continued down the hustling and bustling street.

As I got closer to my house my stomach gave a small flop. What was wrong with me? Was I honestly worried that I hadn't seen anyone? _I've had a bunch of times where I got into Konoha and I didn't meet up with anybody! So why does it feel different today? It's beautiful out and I just had some pretty good food...hey! It might've been my eating a bit to much! That has to be it! There's always a reasonable explanation behind things that don't make sense!_

I took a key out of my backpack and opened the locked door to my house. I smiled once I got in, enjoying the way the sun shined in from the old curtains. "I'm home!" I shouted out. I knew fully well that nobody was listening, but it just felt right to announce my presence. My dad died when I was 9 and my mom was currently in the hospital fighting a battle with a serious disease.

_I'll go visit Mom as soon as I unpack. I hope nothing serious happened while I was away! I don't know what I'd do without Mom...NO! I won't act like she's dead! And even if she was Mom wouldn't want me to be constantly broken hearted! I have to be strong! _While I was lost in my thoughts I unconsciously made my way up to my room on the 2nd floor. I opened my door and quietly set my pack on my bed and began to quickly unpack everything.

When I had put everything away and tossed my dirty clothes in a hamper I quickly dashed down the stairs leaping over the last 5. I landed with a small *shunk* produced by my feet. When I left my house I made sure to lock my door. I then began my small trek to the hospital.

**XxX Small Trek Later! XxX**

When I got into the hospital I was instantly greeted with several warm welcomes from passing by nurses who knew me. I couldn't seem to remember their names but I smiled and greeted them back. I took the fact that everyone was meeting my gaze as a good sign, and assumed that nothing major happened with Mom while I was gone. My feet made light tapping noises as I made my way through the halls.

When I reached my mothers room I smiled at her. She grinned right back as I entered her room. "Hey, Sakura." Mom greeted.

"Hey. How are you?" I asked.

Her face twisted up and she stuck her tongue out. "I hate the hospitals food. There isn't any unhealthy stuff!" She exclaimed.

We both laughed and I settled in a chair next to her. I couldn't help but notice a vase of flowers that rested on the bedside table. "I don't know who they're from." Mom sighed out. I glanced at her, her face was a bit puzzled and yet admiring the beauty of the flowers. I smiled, knowing that she loved mysteries. "So how'd your mission go?" Mom asked.

"Total waste of time. The guy who I was protecting had false assumptions that he was being targeted to be killed! But, I did enjoy the pampering that he insisted I have." I laughed.

"Careful, dear, you might just give Naruto competition." My mom giggled.

"Mom!" I whined.

"Daughter!" She whined, as well.

I pouted and she laughed at me. It was at time's like this I forget that she could die at any given moment.

"Oh! That reminds me! A young man came in about 3 months ago, we stared blankly at each other for a moment and he suddenly said, 'You're not Sakura'. I laughed at him and he glared at me! It only fueled my laughter more. So I asked him, 'If I was?' and you know what he said?"-she paused and let me (on cue) shake my head no-"He said, 'I'd smirk at how old you've become.'! I picked up the nearest thing on hand-which just so happened to be a clipboard and nailed him in the forehead!" She laughed, triumphantly.

"Aw, Mom." I sighed, exasperated.

"Don't you, 'Aw Mom', me! He called me old for goodness sake!" She defended. I sighed again but agreed to what she said.

"Alright I'm heading home. By the looks of it, Mom, you seem to be getting better! You'll be out of here in no time!" I exclaimed. She gave a grunt and I laughed. I gave her a quick peck on the cheek before turning and leaving.

When I left the hospital the sky was painted fiery red with the setting sun. I stretched and headed home. As I walked I couldn't help but hear the ruckus erupting from Ichiraku's, I smiled, thinking it was Naruto and the others. As I got closer I could pick out individual voices, Naruto (with him being as loud as he was it was easy), Ino (shrill screech for whatever reason), and Kiba (almost as loud as Naruto, almost). I knew that there were probably others with them like Chouji and Hinata but they were relatively quiet.

But, upon getting closer I realized that there was another voice that I'd never heard before. It most differently belonged to a female. Also, for some unknown reason, it put me on high alert. Like this voice came from someone I would fight against. I'm guessing it was because it had a 'snotty' feel to it. Obnoxious almost...okay it was completely obnoxious!

"Hey, guys!" I said, announcing my presence. All of their eyes turned simultaneously towards me, and if I hadn't known better, I would've thought there were traces of shock and guilt in them.

"Hey Sakura!" Naruto said happily. But, it didn't go unnoticed. Not at all. What didn't go unnoticed?

**Where's my dang suffix!**

_What's with that?_

**Who told him to stop using it?**

_I don't know! But WHEN I find out, they're DEAD!_

**Got that right!**

I smiled at him, setting aside my hurt. It would really surprise you how much that little suffix made me happy. "Hey, Naruto!" I said. I looked at the others, which consisted of: Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Sai, and a mysterious red haired woman who was giving me a look of disdain. I sized her up, she had red hair, brown eyes, glasses, and a leaf forehead protector tied around her neck.

"Huh. You think I would've met you." I said. She raised an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side. I could tell she was sizing me up, by her critical eye.

"Uh...Forehead? Do you know who she is?" Ino asked.

"I think it was implied in that last sentence, Pig." I stated. Ino and I still used our nicknames, from when we weren't friends and had ridiculous crushes on the Uchiha, for fun. It didn't have any ill content whatsoever. It was just our way of stating our friendship. Weird right?

"Have y-you gone to Ts-Tsunade yet, Sakura?" Hinata asked. I inwardly smiled, noticing that Hinata's stuttering had gone down while I was gone.

"Yeah, but, she was drunk. So I left a note and my report on her desk. Why?" I questioned. They all glanced at each other and Hinata turned back towards me.

"U-Uhm..sh-she would h-h-have told y-you th-that...uhm...N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata searched for help.

I turned my gaze to Naruto, who looked as though he was going to faint. "Y-You see, Sakura-chan"-**YES THERE'S OUR SUFFIX!**-"Tsunade would have told you that-if she were awake-she'd have told you-" Naruto was suddenly cut off.

"Argh! Tsunade would have said that Sasuke-kun and his team mates have been here for about 3 and 1/2 months!" The red haired woman shouted.

I froze. Sasuke? As in Sasuke Uchiha? He's been here for months? And I'm just now finding this out? Who are his teammates? Is the red haired woman his teammate? Did Naruto get along with him? And why am I turning away? And who's chest did I just ram into? And, now why does it feel I was pushed away? And who's going to catch me!

Well, the answer to that last question was that nobody caught me and I banged my head on a very hard chair. The 2nd to last one was because I was pushed away and as I opened my eyes I quickly found out who I rammed into. None other than Sasuke Uchiha himself.

"S-Sasuke?" I stuttered.

I titled my head back to get a better look at him from the ground. He wore Konoha's headband and a chunin vest. I stared into his eyes, which quickly swallowed me whole. "Karin, we're leaving." His voice was like ice. The red haired woman stood up and happily made her way to Sasuke...making sure to crush my fingers beneath her heel as she went.

I let out a hiss and cradled my fingers to my chest and glared at her. "Oops! Sorry!" Her voice sounded too high.

I wanted to claw her eyes out

and shove them up Sasuke's nose for pushing me,

then shove a kunia into his eyes,

and finally call him 'weak' while laughing.

When did my thoughts get sadistic?

After about a minute of sitting on Ichiraku's hard floor Sai finally helped me up. I dusted myself off and let out a grunt, "I'm going home."

There were no 'bye's as I left. I didn't know if anyone waved because I didn't glance back. I rubbed my temple and wished that I still had the stupid bottle of painkillers on me.

**How'd you like it? Give me some idea's...like you'd like to have a SasuSaku fic or if you want Naruto to dump a bowl of ramen on Karin's head! I know that Sasuke is being a jerk, but, it's only going to get worse. Comforting, right? Well...he's going to get worse but MIGHT be nice later on. Depending on my reviews. Thanks for reading! Now Review! (I'm so demanding, right? ; ) **


	2. Friends Forever!

**Friends Forever!

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Nobody has died and given me an anime.**

**Suggestion: When you read listen to something slow. It heightens the experience!

* * *

**

I paced my bedroom as I chewed on the fact that Sasuke was back in Konoha and-shockingly!-seemed to hate me. Now, it was a bit soon for making that assumption, but, could you blame me? I hadn't seen the guy for a good 3 years and when I come back I learn that he'd been here for _months_, and to top it off he not only ignored me but gave me a huge headache by allowing my head to connect against a hard chair. Which may explain my sudden sadistic thoughts as I walked home with a splitting headache.

Questions flooded my head at a rapid pace. _Why did he suddenly return? What about Itachi? And Orochimaru? And that hideous butt-bow? Okay. Okay. Focus, Sakura. Who are his teammates? Though, I think it's a given that the red haired woman...Karin, is definitely on his team. But, that's not enough for a team...there must be at least one other person. How strong is his team? Could I compare to him? To any of them? Will him ruthlessly use verbal attacks on me? Does he still think I'm 'weak'. Am I? _

**So what if he thinks you're weak!**

_Uh...it kinda hurts my pride._

**Well, it's only an advantage! Wouldn't you expect less of a person if they're weak?**

_Yeah?_

**So, he'd be in the shock of his life when he realizes you aren't weak!**

_It still hurts._

***Sigh***

I bit my thumb. Inner did have a valid pointthere. But...it still...it hurt when someone thought of you as dead weight.

I felt my heart constrict and my stomach churn in discomfort. I took a calming breath and stepped out onto my balcony for fresh air. I gazed out into the star speckled sky and felt a peace fall over me, calming my inner chaos. My mind cleared as I gazed at the moon.

_Alright, focus on the facts: Sasuke is back, that odious Karin is on his team, he has other teammates, he's been here for MONTHS, I wasn't told anything about this, and the others are okay with this fact. Now why is that? Shouldn't someone have seen it fit to send me a letter to inform me of this not-so minor factor? A simple; Hey, Sakura, Sasuke's returned with his crew. We miss you and hope your mission is going well!, would've sufficed! _

_ There also seems to be something going on. Between everyone that I'm unaware of. Like Naruto! He seemed to deliberately drop my suffix, though, it reappeared in a minute. Is he trying to drop it on purpose...or is this an unconscious act? _

My stomach lurched at that last possibility and I felt bile rise in my throat. I swallowed hard and shook my head, rejecting that very...disturbing possibility. I let out a sigh and began to head back into my room. I stripped and put on some comfortable clothes to use for pajamas. As I snuggled into my bed I couldn't help but curl into a ball, hoping to find comfort in my own body heat.

...

_ I felt an ice cold wind blow straight through me. I could smell the ocean and heard waves crashing against hard rocks. I looked down and realized that I was standing at the very edge of a cliff, over deep, dark, and freezing waters that stretched out endlessly into the horizon. I took in a sharp breath and took a slow step back and then another. I turned when I was a foot away only to stop dead at the sight of dark figure with blood red eyes._

_ "You're still dead weight." Came it's deep, velvety voice. _

_ "Something so weak shouldn't even exist!" Cackled a female, who suddenly appeared next to the dark figure._

_ I couldn't help but take a frightened step back only to have my foot meet nothing but air. I gasped and quickly brought it back onto the safety of solid ground, I cast a scared glance to the waters only to see several...very big creatures lurking in the water just deep enough I couldn't make out any detail but close enough to see their tails and spikes flip out of the water._

_ I gulped and turned my attention back towards the dark figures. It seemed that now I was on more of a narrow strip of rock the protruded from the land at a very odd length. Upon realizing this some rocks fell into the waters and the ground became unstable and I knew if I took a step it would all just fall apart. I glanced back to the dark figures only to notice that Naruto stood behind them with an expressionless face. _

_ I opened my mouth to shout for help, but, only a whisper slipped from my lips, barely loud enough for me to hear. My eyes widened in panic as the dark female figure turned towards him and ushered him to what seemed to be the gates of Konoha whispering sweet nothings into his ear. But, for some reason I heard snippets of what she said "-better than that-doesn't deserve you-she's too low-" and then they both disappeared into the shadow of Konoha's gates._

_ I felt a tear slid down my cheek and reached to wipe it away, bringing it in front of my face to look at it. Blood. I was crying tears of blood. I felt more tears slip from my eyes and fall to the rock tainting the ground I stood on. I looked to the dark figure but he was gone. And I was alone. All alone, with dark creatures waiting for me to move a fraction of an inch so that the ground would break and I'd fall into their awaiting jaws, and I was crying blood. Desperate for someone to help me._

_..._

I bolted straight up in my bed gasping for breath. My hands shot to my cheeks to make sure there were no traces of dried blood encrusted onto my cheeks. After confirming that there wasn't anything but soft skin there I glanced around. The sun was just beginning to rise. It was still fairly dark. I guessed it was about 5:30 in the morning. I glanced at my alarm clock, 5:28 AM. Close enough.

I threw off the covers and swung my legs off of the bed and quickly stood. I shivered at the cold wood and quickly padded over to to my closet grabbing my standard clothing. Red shirt with the Haruno symbol on the back, black shorts, skirt that divided at the sides, and my boots, gloves and headband. I brushed through my short hair quickly and quickly made my way down stairs.

I pulled out the bread from it's hiding spot and put 2 slices into the toaster to-guess what?-make toast. I pulled out some blueberry jam, a plate, a knife, orange juice, and a cup. I shook the orange juice to make it frothy so it would taste like heaven in a cup and poured it into the cup. As I put it back into the fridge the toaster sprang to life producing to brown pieced of-guess again!-toast. I grabbed the toasty bread and set it on my plate.

I began to quickly smear my jam on the bread and took a generous bite out of the toast. I relaxed as the food tickled my taste-buds. I continued my breakfast in silence in my almost dark house. When I finished I put the bread and jam away and began to clean the dishes by hand. As I put them away I glanced around for groceries I'd need. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and began scribbling things I saw were low or that I was out of.

When I finished I slipped the list into a pocket and rushed back upstairs to use the bathroom, brush my teeth, and wash my face. Once I had finished I felt more refreshed and was quickly fore getting my dre-nightmare. I grabbed my keys and kunia pouch off the table and made sure to lock the door when I left.

I stretched out my back producing several large pops and a grin. I leapt onto a nearby house and began leaping from roof to roof. At 6 in the morning. What I would've consider an unholy hour on any other day. But, today was different. I pushed my legs harder and reduced my chakra, forcing myself to use my leg muscle more.

When I got to the training grounds I walked calmly into the area stretching my muscles and producing more pops. I made my way towards a thick trunked tree and began a brutal onslaught to an innocent plant. I didn't use any chakra stressing my muscles and my pain threshold as I used more and more force to it. I hit it with open hands, fists, feet, and shins in an attempt to make it break.

It must've been hours before I gave it my finishing blow and it creaked and groaned into it's submission. I did a mental victory dance as I was panting, my muscles were killing me slowly and painfully, and I had blood everywhere and splinters in my skin. I hissed at my state realizing that I couldn't buy groceries like this and I'd need to shower.

I took a seat on my log and began to pull out splinter using chakra to help take out the ones that were in too deep for my fingernails to grasp. I grunted and thought over healing my wounds and risk an infection or walk home with blood covering my skin freaking out all the villagers because I wouldn't be able to leap at high speeds with my body this sore. I grunted and decided that I'd suck it up and try to leap on roofs.

I made my way out of the training grounds and used a chakra-laced leap to get onto the lowest roof closest to me. I began to run on top of the roofs at a fairly fast speed with my body screaming bloody murder at me. But, I had almost all of my chakra reserved because I had barely used any. I continued my roof hopping until I got to my house and quickly unlocked my front door.

Once inside I dropped my keys on the table along with my grocery list and kunia pouch and made my weary way up to my bathroom. I started peeling off my sweat stained clothes when I was half way up the stairs letting the drop to the floor at random. When I got the the shower I was left in my underwear. I turned on the water and let it warm up while I hobbled to my room and picked out new clothes.

I groaned when I realized that I'd have to do the laundry today as well. Then I nearly bashed my head against the wall when I suddenly remembered the mental note of cleaning up the house. I let out a tired sigh and grabbed black capris and a red shirt that cut a bit lower then my others that had the Haruno symbol on the back. I also picked out new underwear and simple black sandals.

I rubbed the back of my neck and and closed the bathroom door behind me and set my clothes down on the counter. I stepped into the hot water that the shower was producing and let out a hiss of pain when it hit my arms and legs opening the cuts and washing out all of the dried blood, but, causing the to bleed again. I quickly washed my hair and body-making sure to get the cuts-and the shut off the water.

I toweled off and then began to heal all of my bruises and wounds I had acquired in my training. I dressed and brushed through my hair using a hairdryer to speed the drying process up. Once I was looking decent I tied my hair back with my headband again. I stretched happy that my body wasn't screaming bloody murder at me anymore and only felt mildly tired.

I pulled on my shoes and headed downstairs yet again and grabbed my kunia pouch and grocery list not bothering with my keys. I glanced at the time 9:30 AM. I was getting a lot done today! I glanced at my hospital schedule making sure I didn't have any shifts today. Nope, my next shift is for another 2 days. I smiled liking the way this was going. I left my house once again and made my way to the market place.

I walked down the street that had people twittering about the newest gossip and how so-and-so did this and how his wife was so mad and slapped him with a fish...a trout to be exact. When I made it to my favorite fruit vendor I whipped out my list and pointed and told the Kyo everything that I needed.

"Here you are, Sakura. How's your mom doing?" Kyo asked in his old voice. I looked at him and noticed that he glanced over my shoulder, I assumed that it was a waiting costumer and smiled at him.

"She's doing a lot better, thank you!" I said cheerfully. He smiled at me and I waved bye and turned to leave, only to have my nose practically broken by a wooden pole. I grunted and rubbed my nose backing away from the rabid pole that jumped out of nowhere to-obviously-catch me off guard.

"Ch. Watch it, Haruno." Hissed an annoyed voice. I looked up to where it had came from and came nose to nose with a very irritated Uchiha who was glaring down at me.

"Ah. We must stop meeting like this. My nose won't be able to handle your hollow, rock hard chest, Uchiha." I said snidely. I wasn't sure why I was being so snarky, but, that didn't stop me. It must be because he left me on a bench when we were 12. Not to mention he's obviously jealous of my superior knowledge, maturity, **vocabulary range**, and medical skills...well, not so much medical since he doesn't know that I also top him in that area as well.

"Very mature, Haruno." He growled out.

"Hey, at least I have more than a 3 word vocabulary span." I sneered.

His shoulders tensed and I decided that it was as good a time as ever to go to the vegetable vendor for some carrots and lettuce (AN: let us what! ...-_-'). When I told the woman what I wanted and how much I wanted I felt a dark presence loom over me. "What now, Uchiha?" I asked.

"Thought you'd get the last word in, Haruno?"

"Not anymore. You've also proved your amazing and astounding abilities to drag things out like no one else ever could." I said, as I grabbed my vegetables. I made my way down the street with him looming over me. I stopped once more again and bought some cheese and a gallon of milk and held them out to the Uchiha.

"Why in the world would I help you?" He asked.

"You're following me. So I might as well make use of you. Now quit being a brat and take the dairy products!" I ordered.

He glared at me but took them nonetheless and followed me. "You haven't changed at all. You're still annoying and weak." He jabbed at me.

"Ah?" I said. I refused to let him know that actually hurt and give him the satisfaction of seeing me wince. "Do continue, as it seems you believe that the worlds a better place knowing your opinion."

I stopped by the bakery and ordered a loaf of bread and handed the brown bag to the Uchiha. "You don't have any muscle mass,"-He started as we walked home-"you're fashion sense is stupid,-"

"Coming from a guy who wore a butt-bow." I smirked. I swear his eye twitched.

"-you never train, you live in the same house from our genine days, and can only heal people." He finished.

"You still live in the Uchiha estate and I doubt you could juggle 3 patients while having Tsunade asking for your help in a major surgery." I said.

"Can you master the Chidori?"

"Have you tried lung surgery?"

"You don't even have a bloodline trait." He sneered.

When we were at my house and I opened the doors and took the groceries from him. "Good bye, Uchiha." I ground out. I slammed the door in his smirking face with my foot and set all of my bought goods on the table and began to put all of it away.

_Stupid Uchiha. With his screwed up hair and that dumb smirk. Why is he even bothering with me? I thought I'd be "beneath" him or something! He must get a kick out of trying to get me down! Well, I'm not going to let that happen! That arrogant little prick! Who does he think he is? Following me around like he was gracing me with his freaking presence! _

As I brewed over my thoughts I began to gather all of the dirty laundry and started a new load. I then grabbed some cleaning supplies and cleaned the windows, swept and mopped the floors, and finally began dusting. As I went through the picture frames that stood on a table that leaned against the wall I found the old photo of team 7. I stared at it for a minute reminiscing in the good days.

I let out a sad sigh and set the frame down. I don't get down with Sasuke, but, with a photo? That's a bit messed up. When I finished dusting I put the laundry from the washer into the dryer and stuffed more clothes into the washer. I glanced at a clock that hung on the wall, it was noon. My stomach gave a prompt growl and I headed for the kitchen.

I made a sandwich and put some carrots on the side and then poured myself a glass of milk. I sat down at the table and ate in silence. I frowned when I realized that I hadn't opened any of the curtains and began to do so while I munched on a carrot. Once I had them opened a mass amount of light poured into the house and I nodded happily that it seemed to perk everything up a bit.

When I finished I set the plate and cup in the sink and went to sit on the couch. I stared at the wall for a minute, lost in thought.

_Why did he even talk to me today? Was it just on a whim? Did he have a sudden urge to try and make hurtful jabs at my heart? Why did he take the bags when I told him to? He could've just made a last snide comment and walked off in what little pride he had left...Also that dream...It felt so real. I could hear, see, _**smell**_, and _**feel**_ with such vivacity. Like I was actually there...going through that horror...Now this is just a shot out into the air, but, is it possible-? No! No! He make be a prick but I doubt he's sadistic!_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when a sharp knock sounded at the front door. It would be an underestimation to say I was happy that Naruto was at the front door. He wore his usual orange pants, but, didn't have his jacket and in its stead was his plain black T-shirt. I noticed that the necklace Tsunade gave him was worn proudly around his neck. When I looked up at his face I taken back at a rather serious look adorning his usually grinning face.

"Hey, Naruto! I have some clothes in the laundry right now, so if you wanna just wait on the couch or something." I said as I turned around.

"Sakura." His voice was...stern? Since when is Naruto stern?

**SUFFIX!**

"I need to talk to you." He continued. I couldn't help but gulp at his tone of voice, it was as if he just wanted to say this and than move on with his life. Like I meant little to nothing to him.

I turned toward him and gave him a fake smile, "What is it?"

He took a step closer and looked me straight in the eye and said, "I don't want to be with you anymore...you hit me and call me names and you're selfish. I'm not going to deal with that anymore...with you anymore because I'm better than that. I'm better than some toy you play with on a whim!" I could tell his anger was rising and he was struggling to not straight out shout at me.

"Naruto-"

"Don't you 'Naruto' me Sakura! Don't try to suddenly say you're sorry! You'll just go straight back to being that controlling freak!" He shouted that time. And I cringed. Fighting back tears.

"Where **is **this suddenly coming from?" I asked.

But, he wasn't listening. Because he was turning and leaving. In a suddenly desperate move I gabbed his arm and rested my other hand on his back. That's when I realized how tall he was, I only came up to his shoulder. I also realized how his arms were well defined his arms were. Why had I never noticed this?

"Stop, Sakura. This is too low. Even for you." His words hurt like having a sword suddenly rammed into you heart. My hand that held his arm back dropped lifelessly to my side. He took slow steps away and was quickly away from the light touch of my hand. "And I don't deserve this." Came his final blow.

I watched him leave my house, walk down the street, and turn for his house in complete shock. When I realized that I was just staring out the door I quickly shut it and slid against it. My hands went up to my face and for the first time I realized that I was crying.

_"Why?"

* * *

_

**Woah. What am I gonna type next? Thanks for reading and review. If you wanna read more of my stories just scroll up and click on TasteLikePurple (that's me!) and then scroll down to my awesome stories! Thanks again! Please give me a review! OR tell others about my amazing abilities! 'Cause we all know how great I am! ;P **


	3. Mentor Melancholy

_I felt an ice cold wind shoot through me, the smell of sea salt burning my nose, and loud sounds of water slapping against rock met my ears. I opened my eyes, I was at the end of a narrow strip of rock the jutted out of a steep cliff at a very precarious length. I looked down at deep dark waters and saw huge creatures swimming in the oceans waters._

_I turned my attention towards land and took a shaky step forward. The unstable ground shook beneath me and I brought my foot back to it's original spot. I took a deep breath in, but went into a violent fit of coughs as the sea salt within the air burned my throat. I opened my eyes once the fit had ended, only to take a sudden step back when they connected with familiar red eyes. _

_I couldn't remember where I had saw them, but I know I just had. I looked beyond the figure with red eyes to see to feminine forms. I recognized one at once as Tsunade, though I couldn't make out the other. I opened my mouth to shout for help but it came out in a horse whisper. My hand shot to my throat and my eyes flew open._

_The unknown female figure slung her arm around Tsunade and they both went into the shadow of Konoha's gate, leaving me and the red eyed figure alone. I couldn't help but be completely entranced by his eyes. I tore my gaze away from him and looked desperately at Konoha's gates, hoping Tsunade would come back._

_But she didn't._

_..._

I bolted up out of bed in a sweat and quickly began to look around. Whirling my head from one side to another. I wasn't sure what I was looking for at 1:30 in the morning, but at the moment I didn't seriously care. Once I had decided that I was alone in my room I suddenly remembered what happened early that day...err yesterday.

Naruto. Not friends anymore. Sasuke's a jerk. Sasuke returning day before. Friends not seeing it fit to tell me about this while I was on my long mission. And everything seemed awkward.

I let out a sigh and swung my legs off my bed only to cringe when my feet made contact with the cold floor. I looked around for my slippers and let out a groan. I leaned over the side of my bed to look for the fuzzy bunny slippers. When I adjusted to the even less amount of limited light that was under my bed, I froze.

My heart stopped beating. My blood ran cold. My minds' functioning completely halted.

All that existed was the blood red eyes that stared back at me.

And suddenly my heart hammered inside my chest. My blood raced. A jumble of random thoughts shot through my head like lightning.

I sucked in a sharp gasp of air and let out a shrill, high pitched, ear ringing scream. The type that 10 year olds would belt out when they had a band dream.

I threw myself out of my bed and practically tore the door off it's hinges as I dashed down the hall screaming out 'MOM!' at the top of my lungs. My age was forgotten. The fact I was a ninja discarded. I was scared out of my freaking mind. And I wanted my mommy to hold me gently against her chest and send out dad to make the blood red eyes leave me alone.

When I got to my moms' room, nobody was there. Regardless I dived into the covers and pulled them tight around me. My body shook and I could feel pinpricks of unshed tears. After several minutes I began to calm down and crawled to the top of the bed. I rested my head on Dad's old pillow. It was musty, but I swore the scent of aftershave and his old shampoo was hidden somewhere beneath that musty smell.

I closed my eyes, relaxed my body and greedily buried my nose into his pillow.

**XxX**

When I woke up the next morning I could tell that something was off. As I opened my eyes I realized that I wasn't in my bedroom, but my parents. I racked my mind as to why and it flashed through my mind like a blur. Red eyes. I shudder crawled up my spine and I slowly crawled out of bed and snuck down the hall to my room. I peered around the corner of my doorframe and into my room. My bed was messy and my pink bunny slippers were sitting innocently by my desk that I brought in for late night 'Don't Disturb' work.

I scowled at them and shoved them onto my feet. I then took a wary glance at the floor next to my bed. I lowered myself and peeked underneath my bed.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

I expected at least a stuffed animal with red eyes. Then I expected that I'd laugh about it and pick the dumb thing up.

**But there wasn't anything there.**

I looked harder under the bed and suddenly leapt back. I gulped and came forward again. There was a handprint amongst the dust.

In fact it looked as if someone tried a halfhearted attempt at cleaning under my bed. And failed. Miserably.

But, I didn't clean underneath my bed. Ever.

I took in a shaky breath and released it slowly. My heart threatened to burst and my hands trembled.

Question: Who could sneak into a ninja's house and come out without getting scratched?

Question: Who has red eyes?

Answer: Sasuke Uchiha.

Worse Answer: Itachi Uchiha.

**XxX**

I finally calmed down enough to get dressed and have a nice cup of hot chocolate with a side of buttered toast. Yummy. Though, it didn't taste as good because thoughts of Naruto deciding not to be friends with me anymore and that I was possibly being stalked by a Uchiha buzzed through my head.

I let out a groan and took another swig of my choclaty drink. What the heck? None of this was making sense. At all.

I stood up and walked over to my calender to see if I (somehow) had anything planned today after my 3 month long mission. Of course I didn't. I gulped the last bit of my hot cocoa and sat the mug (it had a cat printed on it that held up a sign that said, 'Coffe Only') down in my sink.

I slipped on my headband, shoes, and kunia pouch and then exited my house and began to head down to the Hokage tower. I needed to get a new work schedule.

When I got into Tsunade's office she was scribbling away on some papers and by the looks of how Shizune stood beside her holding a paper fan looking royally pissed, it was a very tense moment. "Tsunade?" I said announcing my presence. Said persons' head shot up with hope filled eyes.

"Sakura! What can I help you with?" She said, enthused. I shook my head at her, knowing she was looking for an excuse to ditch work.

"Sorry, Tsunade. I just need my new work schedule." I said, teasingly.

"Oh! Actually, I wanted to disscuss about you focusing more on working at the hospital than on missions-"

"WHA-!" I started, bust Tsunade held up her hand silencing me.

"You'll still go on missions, but I have someone who wants to train under me and that's going to cause me to have to work less at the hospital and I trust you the most with that. This also means that the missions you get will be serious ones and not 'a complete waste of time and energy' as your last one went." Tsunade stated.

I agreed with her reasoning, but couldn't wonder who was going to have Tsunade as their mentor.

"So who are you going to teach?" I asked

"A member from Sasuke's old team, Karin." Tsunade answered.

A took a step back and hid my sudden anger. "Who are the others on his team? I found out about Sasuke and met Karin, but I haven't heard about his other teammates." I said.

Tsunade took a folder from one of her drawers and opened it up. "You are going to meet them at 4:15 and 4:30 today for a check up. Here's your schedule for the next week. Now go before Shizune wacks you."

I left and opened up the folder while leaning against a wall in the hall. I started work at 1PM today and got off clock at 12. My job was to do check ups, workpapers that Tsunade dumps on me(UGH), operations, and whatever surprises that happen in between.

I glanced up at a clock that hung on a wall. It was currently 10:30. I let out a sigh and turned and began to head down the hall, still studying my schedule.

I smashed into something hard, my folder went flying out of my hand, and I prepared my butt for impact. I felt a large hand quickly shoot past my side and catch me then quickly pulled me back to my feet, smushing me into their chest.

I froze, dumbfounded and confused at what exactly happened. The arm that held me against a firm body slowly released me. They took a step back and looked down at me. I stared up at them. 'Cause, you know what? He was huge. That's what.

He had orange hair and a calm face. He wore black pants and a tight black shirt that hugged his muscles.

**I'd hug his muscles, too!**

_Silence!_

Also, just a small insignificant little detail. He was 6 1/2 feet tall. I was 5 feet tall. It was a rather big thing for me.

"Oh...uhm...thanks. For saving me." I said. He nodded and knelt down to pick up some of my papers. I wondered how much of a elevation change that was for him, but nontheless knelt down and helped pick up the papers. Once they were all in my folder in a nice orderly fashion we both stood. "Thanks again!" I said brightly.

"-Bird." He mumble out. I made a 'hm?' sound and he shook his head. I smiled one last time and said 'bye' and made my way home.

I wondered what he said and what a bird had to do with anything, but dissmissed the thought. When I got home I filled my week out with my work times and major operations. Everday (aside from today) I had to get to the hospital at 8 AM and then got home at 6:30 PM. I let out a bit of a groan, knowing that I would basically spending the whole week there because at the bottom of the schedule Tsunade penciled in: '+small pile of paperwork on your desk that needs to be turned in by the end of week

That 'small pile' was actually a rather large stack, that would be filled with questions that Tsunade wouldn't know the answers to at first glance and I'd have to go out of my way to look up. Because that's how my worklife is.

I glanced at the clock, it was currently 12:45, I gasped and started to make a cup of ramen noodles. When it was finished I quickly slupred up the noodles and grabbed my folder and shot out of the house. I jumped onto a roof and ran to the hospital.

**XxX**

I let out a tired groan and set my head down on my desk. I had 2 surprise surgerys' and the paperwork was more tedious than I had expected. I heard a light rap on the door and made a 'ah?' sort of groan.

"Uhm...Sakura-san, you have several patients that need a check up." Said a nurse who stammered nervously. I figured she was new or something and got up slowly, my white coat ruffled out behind me as I forced myself to stand straighter than a normal person. I grabbed my folder and followed the nurse down to a room where I'd conduct the check ups. When I got in the first thing I noticed was the large looking male who had orange hair.

"Clipboard." I said, holding out my hand. The nurse placed it into my hand and I looked up his name. "Thank you, you are dissmissed." I stated. The nurse scurried off, obviously uncomfortable around me.

"So you're, Jugo?"I asked. He nodded and I continued to read the report on him. Apparently, if did something wrong thing he'd explode and was also...very closely tied to Orochimaru. I furrowed my brow, knowing I was going to need to do some pretty thorough examination. I looked up, but noticed that there was someone stitting in one of the extra chairs. "And you are?" I asked. He had white hair and was very well muscled.

"Your 4:30." He answered.

I looked at my folder once more. He was Suigetsu, could break down into water (wha?), and very closely tied to Orochimaru. I furrowed my brow once more, but shook it off. "Okay then, let's start Jugo. I'm your doctor, Sakura Haruno" I said. I then went through the tedious process of looking into his mouth, ears, feeling his spine, Etc.

While doing so I asked how he liked it in Konoha so far and if he was doing okay. Jugo told me that he liked it here a lot and that he was currently staying at the Uchiha compound with both Sasuke and Suigetsu. When I finished with Jugo I started with Suigetsu.

"Be gentle, honey." Suigetsu teased.

"My name is Sakura not 'Honey'. It'd be best if you kept your comments to you self. Now, Say ah" I ordered. When I finished I couldn't help but sweep his inside with chakra to see if he was made of water. He had a heart and all the organs so how is he made of water? I shook it off and gave him a smile.

"Well that's it." I announced. Jugo stood up and exited the room quiety, Suigetsu followed while complaining about being thirsty.

Once they had left I let out a tired yawn and headed toward my office to work on mind numbing paperwork. Once I entered my office I collasped in my big spiny chair and rested my head against my desk. I let out a groan and closed my eyes deciding that I'd work on the papers later and stay after hours to finish it all today.

**ZzZzZ**

I awoke to light shaking and someone murmuring into my ear. I swiped at them half heartedly and mumbled out a 'go away'.

"Come on, ugly. Rise and shine. It's not like that beauty sleep is going to do you any good, anyway."

"What could you possibly want, Sai?" I growled.

"The reports on Sasuke's teammates." He answered. I felt a piece of paper being pressed into my hand and looked at it.

'Just give him the dumb papers!

Tsunade'

I let out a sigh and picked up the reports and gave them to Sai.

"Hey, are you feeling alright? I heard what happened with Tsunade now being Karin's mentor. Bet that hurt." Sai...consoled?

"Yeah, and Naruto..." I trailed off, not wanting to talk about it.

"Naruto?" Sai egged on.

"He dumped me. Just showed up said I was always a jerk and that he wasn't going to deal with it and waltzed right out." I said.

"No way...Naruto can...waltz?" Sai exclaimed. My head shot of my desk and I turned to him surprised. Was he trying to...cheer me up! Mind blowing!

"I don't know. Maybe he's right. I scared the freaking nurse that helped me today. And I didn't treat Naruto right at all. Maybe he was right to leave me." I sighed.

"Nah. He suddenly couldn't put up with you after a 3 month break? It's just stupid. I'm guessing he was just PMSing and needed someone to take it out on. But you should probably apologize for always _hitting on him_, though." Said teased. I smiled and gave Sai a light punch on the arm.

"Wanna go get some dango with me? There's this really good shop and I'm just about to get off clock." I said.

"Sure, I'll pick you up after I take this to Tsunade."

**Romance with Sai?...! I don't think so. Maybe. I'll think about. If you beg me. Go on, get on you knees you SaiSaku fans. Also for all you other -enter dude-Saku fans if you review what you want I might do it. BUT! I'm pretty sure Sakura is going to STAY in Konoha. Sorry guys. Unless I think of a good story line that would cause her to leave, she's staying. If you know a good story line that might work with what I got. REVIEW it! Thanks for reading! NOW REVIEW! Or I'll do something terrible! Like make Karin kiss Sakura! BWUHAHAHH!...heheh... ...hhmmm...**


	4. Another One Bites The Dust

**Disclaimer: Laptop did not accept charging. It died. I cried. It is currently beneath my bed. I'm using my mothers'...*Sigh*...Don't own Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

**Another One Bites the Dust**

**XxX**

_The familiar smell of salt destroyed my nostrils and the nostalgic feel of freezing winds shooting through me were the first things I noticed when I gazed out from my spot on the long plank of rock. I looked down and saw black waters with creatures skimming it's top surface. I took in a shaky breath and took a step forward, but my foot retreated when the ground began to shake beneath me. I let out a frustrated moan and tilted my head back, I stared at the surprisingly starry sky deeply immersed in my blank thoughts. _

_ I brought my head back down and stared at a dark figure with glowing red eyes, next to the figure was a female figure and then Ino. A sinking feeling hit my stomach when my eyes met her betrayal filled ones. As if I had somehow wronged in her in the worst way possible. I wanted to ask her what was wrong but she shook her head and turned her back on me and strutted to the gates of Konoha. I watched in silent horror as she disappeared beneath the gate along with the female figure trailing behind her. _

_ I let out a sudden scream and called for her to return, to take me with her, and what in the world had I done for her to feel betrayed. I felt my heart being torn apart and tears being to stream down my face as I wailed out in agony. _

_ "You being in this state is just so fitting. After all you're weak and can't do ANYTHING." A voice taunted. I looked towards where it came from and suddenly swam in a endless pool of red. "So helpless and in need of saving. You haven't changed at all and you never will."_

_ I looked down submitting to his cruel words. "Yes. Just give up and hope someone will save you. Let everything fall apart and pretend that it's okay. That it'll all be okay in the end." He laughed. I flinched and he was suddenly gone. _

_ I stood rigidly like a rock as a rather large sloshing sound met my ears. I glanced down and saw that one of the monsters had leapt up out of the waters getting up halfway towards me and descended back into the waters. I looked back towards Konoha hoping someone would come out of the gates. _

_ I let out another scream for help and an ice cold wind was my response._

_..._

I awoke in my office with a pencil stuck to my face. I raised a quivering hand to remove the writing utensil and glanced at the clock. It was about 7 in the morning. I ran a hand through my disheveled hair and let out a tired groan and glanced around my gloomy office. I stood and walked towards the window then stared out at the cloudy sky in a state of numbness.

Numb was the main feeling I had these past couple of weeks. Well numb and overworked, but I wasn't about to bring up "overworked" to Tsunade...again. The last time I had she got pissed and threw her chair out the window saying that she had her own set of problems with training Karin and she didn't need my complaints. I dropped the subject immediately, figuring if she could be a Hokage and train a slut at the same time I could deal with being the head of the hospital.

I let out a sigh and my mind wandered to Naruto, all of our encounters were stiff and distant. Plus he was always with Sasuke and that put awkward on top of it all. I felt a pang in my heart at the thought of one of our...less pleasant than usual encounters, when it seemed as though Naruto was being strung along by Sasuke and it was too painfully obvious for me to not say something. So I did and Naruto got mad and Sasuke got defensive/smug and they left me in the middle of the street.

I slipped off my white doctor coat and wrapped a scarf around my neck making sure to cover my mouth with it's soft fabric. I then picked up the last of the weeks paperwork and headed off to the hokage tower.

Upon arrival I noticed that Sasuke and Naruto were both exiting together. I passed them silently refusing to acknowledge their existence and how seeing them together like Sasuke hadn't left Konoha and Naruto hadn't told me off irked me to no end. I quickly made my way to Tsunade's office and rapped quickly on the door, entering when she called me in.

"Tsunade-sama, I have the paperwork from the hospital." I said. I noticed that there was also another person in her office. I then realized with dread that it was Karin who seemed rather peeved at something. I set the paperwork down on Tsunade's desk and began to leave only to stop when she called me back.

"Sakura, did you have a lot of difficulties when you first started training?" Tsunade asked.

"Uh...For about, hmm...3 months. Then you gave me the one day trial and after that I got used to the sore muscles and mental stress. Why?" I asked, trying to hide the smugness in my voice with sincerity.

"Karin is having a hard time adjusting to everything. I was thinking of giving her the one day trial as well." Tsunade said.

"What's the one day trial?" Karin said, failing to hide the dread in her voice.

"It's 24 hours of sitting and dodging everything that Tsunade throws at you without breaks. But, you sit on your knees so you legs get extremely stiff so leaping o your feet to dodge constantly gets harder. On top of that you have to deal with the lack of food and sleep." I explained.

"Thank you, Sakura. I think the one day trial is in order, so Karin start practicing. You know you're lucky. I announced it to Sakura with out warning so she had no training time." Tsunade said with pride swelling in her voice. I felt my spirits being lifted, enjoying how much pride Tsunade took in from me.

"If that's all I be going." I said, exiting the room. I smiled when I was in the hall.

_I guess that stupid dream wasn't completely right._

**What about Naruto?**

_Hey where have you been?_

**Sleeping. For some odd reason that's all I want to do lately.**

_Huh. You sleep._

**ZZzzz**

_Yeah you do that._

_...Just ignore my blabbering._

_I don't care._

_No, really I don't._

_..._

_..._

_Idiot._

When I pulled myself away from my thoughts I realized I was at Ichiraku's and apparently so was Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikimaru. I sat myself down next to Shikimaru and ordered a bowl of miso ramen. "So, Shikimaru how are things going?" I asked, trying to make light conversation.

"Not so hot. Ino's drilling holes into my head every time I see her. Since we broke up and all." He stated...while I choked on my spit.

"Since when were you dating?" I questioned.

"About a week after you left and we broke up about 2 weeks before you got back." He explained.

"You know it's really surprising what you can miss in 3 months. Best friends getting together and breaking up, people coming back to the village after years of staying with a pedophile like it was nothing and bringing back 3 teammates. Did I miss anything else. Marriages? Children? Sudden changes in relationships?" I ranted.

"Tenten and Neji broke up...and got back together and then broke up again. Then got back together again with sudden burning passion. And broke up again with Tenten saying Neji was gay. And the next day were back together again, suspiciously after Tenten was with Neji the night before. So nothing new there." Shikimaru said monotonously. I let out a light laugh agreeing with him.

"Here you are Sakura." And my warm bowl of miso ramen was steaming invitingly in front of me. I picked my chopsticks up gingerly and lowered them to the bowl ready to revel in it's warm and soothing taste. I was about to pick up a warm noodle and bring it gently to my lips to see how great it tasted. I was **about **to.

**Instead** my ramen exploded in my face (the bowl conking me on the head) and I suddenly was aware how hot ramen could me. I let out a scream and I looked to my right to see Naruto looking pale staring wide eyed at me from atop of the counter and then I looked to my left to see a peeved Sasuke in a position that would suggest he had chucked Naruto across the counter and successfully drenched me in hot ramen.

My reaction was instant.

I launched myself at Sasuke with my arms in front of me, ready to strangle him. This was the last straw! He screwed with my dreams and stole my mentor, team mate, and now he drenched me in hot ramen probably creating burn marks, that I'd have to spend hours delicately healing. Facial wounds would touchy things if you didn't want them to scar!

What happened when I was in midair was this:

#1 I was pissed

#2 Sasuke was surprised

#3 I had a swell of pride

#4 He then smirked

#5 I felt dread

#6 His smirk grew

When I was a foot away from him he whipped the back of his fist across my face sending me out of the stand and across the street. I slowly got up and once again hurled my self through the crowd of shocked towns people and raised my foot at Sasuke. He dodged it and I instead smashed a stool. I wiped my face off with the back of my hand, taking off some of the noodles that had been stuck to my face.

I turned around and my eyes scanned quickly through the crowd and finally found him on the top of a building I pumped chakra my into my legs and took a running jump onto the same roof. I tried to roundhouse kick him but he grabbed the oncoming foot tossed it back and his fist landed hard against my stomach, forcing me back.

My hand twitched for a kunia, but I smothered the urge. I instead aimed a chakra laced fist at Sasuke's head, which he smoothly dodged. I growled and hit him hard at his side. He smirked and leapt back, I waited for him to attack and suddenly something shiny was launched at my chest. I grabbed a kunia and blocked it and a shuriken fell to the ground.

I scowled and ran at him...and then past him into an open area where no one would get hurt, only turning when I felt a flare of chakra. A snake wrapped around my wrist, and pulled me forward I grabbed it and gathered chakra at my feet keeping my distance away from him better.

"No running." He murmured, barely loud enough to hear. My heart palpitated against my consent.

"You were going to hurt someone!" I hissed.

"I had everything thing under control." He muttered, pulling me towards him. I dug my heels into the ground and pulled on the snake with my other hand. Suddenly my other hand was caught by another snake. I looked up and glared at him. He looked at me amused and I clenched my teeth. In a more desperate attempt than I would usually have, I dashed towards him, hoping to be faster than the snakes around my wrists, to smash my fist against his pretty little face.

I wasn't.

What actually happened was I was about halfway through the gap between us when the snakes pulled me forward. My feet left the ground and I was basically flying through the air. I smashed into his chest and his arms crushed me into him. I felt all the air leaving my lungs in one fluid motion. I tried moving my arms but the were pinned down to my sides. I grunted and squirmed trying to gather chakra unsuccessfully. I had a hunch that he was doing something to cut off all of my chakra.

I continued to squirm for a minute and then tried to kick him only to have my feet tied together by yet another snake. I panted, sucking in air before Sasuke pushed it back out. I could feel his hard chest press onto mine and his sculpted arms flex against my arms and back when he crushed me.

I reached down for a kunia only to have his chin bite into my neck and my head curl to press against his, to relieve some of the pain.

When I felt his hand slid lower on my back, I snapped and forced my legs to rear back and kneed him with both of my knees. He released me and I forced all of my chakra and hit him hard in the face, stomach, and chest countless times. I let out a grunt and landed a final blow to his stomach with my foot and he went flying. The snake around my legs poofed out of existence and I waited for something to happen.

When nothing did I turned around and began heading home.

As I walked it began to drizzle and when I was halfway home it was an all out down pour. I ran my hand through my hair, taking out some noodles and other food bits. I closed my eyes and let out a loud sigh.

***SMACK***

At first I had no idea what happened, but when I turned my head back into it's proper position I saw a glaring Ino.

The first thing I was, was stupefied.

"What?" I said dumbstruck.

"I can't believe you." She ground out.

Then it changed to shock.

"Why?" I said, still in shock.

"You flirted with Shikimaru!" She screeched.

Then confusion.

"I did?...Why would you care?" I questioned.

"Yes you did! He's MY EX!" She shouted, over the rain.

Sense of calmness.

"That's why? I found this out only today, you know." I stated, trying to stay unruffled.

"Who told you?" She demanded.

"Shikimaru."

"And then you flirted with him!" She bellowed.

Solemn.

"No. Maybe I should've started with this. No flirted happened between us."

"Then why were you laughing?"

Confusion (yet again) with a hint of defensiveness.

"How do you know this? And we were laughing at Tenten and Neji's ridiculous relationship."

She smacked me harder this time hissing 'Liar' and then leaving.

Nothing.

I let out a tired sigh feeling, my now normal numb feeling begin to creep over me. I walked home with the rain beating down on my back and washing out the rest of the ramen from my hair, amusing myself by humming a song that was my life in a nutshell...currently anyway.

"Duh. Duh. Duh...Another one bites the dust."

* * *

**Woot! Forever since I've updated! If you like this or even if you didn't like this I have completely different types of stories on my profile! So scroll up click on TasteLikePurple then scroll down and pick your desired story! Don't forget to tell me how much you love my story and angrily demand an update! Or tell me how much I suck and anime lovers all need lives! Because I love you the most! Yes I do! Yes I do you little hypocrites, you! AW! ;D**


End file.
